un nuevo poder 2
by camiliny08
Summary: mm mi siguiente capi espero que les guste y dejen reviews pliss si es que lo leen y si no los penare jojojoj


Derechos de autor: este anime/manga pertenece enteramente a Kazue Kato también como los personajes que leerán a continuación ya nada mas que escribir venga a leer.

Las acciones se escribirán asi: kkk

Los pensamientos seras asi:_kkk_

Y los diálogos asi: kkk

Un nuevo poder

**Capitulo 2: un esfuerzo.**

Ya cuando terminaron de comer se fueron al tiro a sus siguientes clases de exorcismo, lo malo que rin tampoco puso mucha atención en esas clases por lo mismo que se mencionó antes, sobre como mierda invitara a la pequeña shiemi para que no piense que será como una cita.

**Rin: **_aunque pensándolo mejor ella no se negó a ir conmigo al parque de diversiones cuando le pregunte la primera vez… pero ahora es un poco diferente ya que cada uno tiene asuntos en otros lados mmm… aunque no pierdo nada con preguntarle excepto la humillación total de mis amigos si me llegara a rechazar_**. **Ya con esos ánimos todo se puede (¬¬U).

Cunado se estaba por terminar la clase del día de hoy…

**Shiemi: rayos.**

**Rin:que pasa shiemi?**

**Shiemi: es que…snif…parece que se me olvido la llave para llegar a mi casa.**

**Rin: cual? Para entrar a tu casa?**

**Shiemi: no la llave para llegar mas rapido a mi casa..y me da no se que ya que es tarde…**

Y no cabe mencionar que en ese momento a rin se le prendió el foco y se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

**Rin:s,si q,quieres yo yo te puedo acompañar para tu casa, claro si tu quisieras.**

**Shiemi: ¿¡en serio!? Te lo agradecería tanto rin.**con una linda sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Rin(**rojo como un tomate**): no, no lo menciones no es para tanto.**

De allí se disponían a ir se pero lo detuvo alguien.

**Yukio: ni-san nos vamos juntos?**

**Rin: no es… que me voy con…**

**Yukio: con?**

**Shiemi: conmigo**. Sonriendo tiernamente**.**

**Yukio: así?. **Con una cara de aquí hay gato encerrado**.**

**Rin: no,no,no,no,no,no creas Yukio, solo la voy a acompañar a su casa, por si pasa algo peligroso.**

**Kamiki: más peligroso que irse con el mismísimo hijo de Satanás?**

**Rin: oye!**

**Shima: le preciosa tiene razón imagínate si a rin le viene un patatús.**

**Shiemi: un patatús? Que es eso?**

**Bon: Shiemi-san hay cosas que es mejor no saberlas, pero en definición es…**

**Rin: bon cállate la boca!**

**Bon: y quien me la va callar tu?**

**Rin: claro cabeza de gorila!**

**Bon: a cállate imbécil.**

Yukio se interpuso al medio de los dos porsiacaso se les ocurría una de sus peleas matutinas para calmar tensiones…

**Yukio: ya muchachos, es tarde para andar peleando.**

**Bon: es cierto, además, no fui yo el que empezó eso lo del patatús.**

**Shima: oye! Que lo dije para advertir a la linda Shiemi de lo que le espera.**

**Rin: ¿de lo que le espera? Y que insinúas sShima?**

De allí shima se le acerca a rin para que solamente él lo escuche.

**Shima: como que de que, no te hagas, que se te nota a leguas que te gusta y no estaría mal hacer algo sobre eso.**

**Rin: sobre eso? Como? Explícate crees que haría algo contra su voluntad?**

**Shima: yo decía confesarte, tu que pensabas?**

**Rin(**totalmente rojo por sus pensamientos poco santos y creer que shima estaba en la misma sintonía**): y yo pensaba lo mismo.**

**Shima: waaaajajajajjajajajajaj picaron ya te leí el pensamiento por tu cara ajjajajajjaaja tranquilo eso será para mas adelante jajá jajá.**

**Shiemi: de que están hablando?**

**Rin y Shima(**rojos**): no nada Shiemi!**

**Rin: bueno, bueno, como sea, por que no mejor nos vamos de aquí, total se te va hacer tarde.**

**Bon: no, que hermoso, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito Rincito.**

**Rin: a quien le llamas Rincito? Punk!**

**Bon: cómo!?**

**Shiemi(**tomando el brazo de rin y jalarlo para que se retiraran, mientras el no hacia mas que gruñir**): ya, ya rin, es cierto, mejor vámonos.**

Mientras ya van a una distancia prudente del colegio Vera Cruz.

**Rin: rayos Shiemi debiste dejar que le enseñara un par de cosas a ese punk!**

**Shiemi: pero los amigos no se pelean, o que? Acaso ya no lo son?**

**Rin: no es eso solo que es…**

**Shiemi: es?**

**Rin: como un código, tranquila tampoco le iba hacer mucho daño.**

**Shiemi: pero igual no me gusta que te pelees tanto con bon.**

**Rin: calma que la cosa no es enserio si fuera así no comeríamos juntos o no jugaríamos al baloncesto en el mismo equipo.**

**Shiemi: mmm bueno ya, oye rin te puedo preguntar algo?**

**Rin: claro que pasa alguien te esta molestando?**

**Shiemi: no es eso se trata de ti…**

**Rin: d de mi? Q, que pasa conmigo?(rojo como tomate)**

**Shiemi: es que hoy día estuviste muy distraído, te paso algo para que estuvieras así?**

**Y como si fuese un rayo de luz a rin se acordó lo que le tenia tan distraído ese día. Y allí partió tratando de hacer su intento de invitación pero su nerviosismo no lo dejo hacer una frase coherente. Aun que con eso Shiemi no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco preocupada así que rin para no preocupar más a Shiemi hizo todo su esfuerzo sobre humano para ganarle a la vergüenza y salir victorioso de ella.**

**Rin: sh shiemi quisieras v venir al festival del colegio vera cruz co conmigo y los otro?**

**Shiemi: ha? Pues… Claro rin cómo no?. Y todo eso lo dijo con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad ya que ese seria su primer festival que la invitaban como una amiga mas.**

**Shiemi: pero rin no crees que quieras invitar a alguien mas ya que tu sabes, y yo no soy muy buena en concurrir a festividades con mucha gente y y… no se, me vería rara allí.**

**Rin: claro que no, si te estoy invitando es por algo, además no creo que te veras rara para nada al contrario, serás de lo mas normal allí, y si te pones muy nerviosa pues entonces nos juntamos y vamos j juntos para que no te pierdas o algo.**Fingiendo indiferencia, mientras evitaba la mirada de Shiemi puesta en él.

**Shiemi(**con cara de felicidad**): en serio muchas gracias rin, gracias **. Y con eso no pudo evitar darle un abrazo de agradecimiento. Ya sabrán que al pobre de rin se le subieron los colores a la cara por esa osadía de la pequeña.

**Fin del segundo capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews por favor para ver sus opiniones y para mejorar.**


End file.
